Recall, Reshape, Repeat
by Juri.DP
Summary: Time heals all wounds. Five years later, Naruto wonders if his wounds have gotten infected. [Sequel to The Folly of Flaunting]
1. Chapter 1

**On this day - the day of Juri's birthday - she presents a sequel. This is for those of you who sympathized with Naruto, wanted a continuation, or happened to stumble upon a mediocre fic. You really don't need to read the one before this to understand what's going on, I don't think.**

**And we shall mark this date: 06/09/14**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

In the first year, he had hated Sasuke.

After hopeful searches ended in despair – after the blame stopped being thrown – after anger turned into self-loathing, Naruto realized this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Sasuke.

His life wouldn't have crumbled if it wasn't for _Sasuke_.

The rogue could have had _any_ girl he wanted, but he took the one person that Naruto had cared for the most – the one person that had always loved him. The Uchiha didn't really have feelings for Hinata. Looking back on their past, Naruto was convinced Sasuke's dislike for him was far deeper and more sinister than he had thought.

Taking Hinata from him proved it.

In that year, Naruto waited.

He waited for Sasuke's cold nature to turn her away.

He waited for Hinata to come to her senses.

He waited for Hinata to come back to him.

.

.

.

.

In the second year, he wanted them both home.

The Hokage stopped issuing searches, but Kiba, Shino, and the Hyuuga clan continued to follow every lead and consider every course of action. Naruto also took part in these searches because he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand not knowing where they were. He couldn't stand not knowing whether or not they were okay. He couldn't stand the thought of them being dead somewhere with no one able to recover their bodies. No longer was he mad at Sasuke because he could handle that situation once the two were recovered.

In that year, Naruto searched.

He searched for his best friend and the girl he loved.

He searched for any signs that proved they were still alive.

He searched for whatever reason there was to just keep going.

.

.

.

.

In the third year, he had hated Hinata.

It dawned on him one morning after a night of dreamless slumber: She wasn't coming back.

Without a proper explanation, she left and didn't intend to return. She ran off with someone he considered his _best friend_.

Had he not proven himself to be a good boyfriend? Had he not focused his attention on her? Had he not made up for the years where he had no idea how she felt? And where did it all get him? It got him pitied stares around the village. It got him people who were constantly trying to heal a pain they unintentionally made worse. It got him hating the one person he thought he would always love.

Kiba, Shino, and Neji still searched – only because that's all they could do to prove to themselves that their efforts were not completely wasted – but Naruto no longer took part.

In that year, Naruto thought.

He thought about all the times he and Hinata spent together, and he hated each and every one of them.

If he never saw her again, he would have been content.

.

.

.

.

In the fourth year, Naruto became numb.

No one spoke of the two that disappeared anymore.

Searches had stopped all together.

There was only talk of Naruto's impending Hokage nomination in the next few years.

But Naruto hardly noticed.

He started taking on more missions; he was assigned positions some would have thought were not suited for the blonde. Everyone saw a major improvement in not only his physical skills, but his mental and emotional ones as well. He no longer acted impulsively, and he was able to calculate a proper course of action almost as intricate as the other geniuses of the village.

But it was all calculated defensiveness.

He only worked hard because there was nothing else he trusted himself with doing. He spent time with his friends, but he didn't try to further their bonds. He worked until he was far beyond his limits, but he didn't care for the benefits. He did what he had to just so he wouldn't think too hard about any one thing.

In that year, Naruto gave up.

He gave up on pursuing his dreams.

He gave up on hoping for the best.

He gave up on everything, so he couldn't be hurt by anything.

.

.

.

.

In the fifth year, Naruto stopped lying to himself.

He was told that he was the sole candidate for Hokage in the next year or two. At the time, the news hadn't meant much to him, but when he arrived home later that evening, he sat on his bed and let it sink in. There was a moment when he still felt nothing, but then...

_"If you're up for it, kid, you'll be sitting behind this desk as soon as everything is documented."_

Naruto Uzumaki: Hokage.

The blue-eyed ninja slowly came to life, his eyes widening, his heart pounding, his body trembling. He grinned, every part of him itching to jump around and do _something_. He fell back on his bed, laughing manically for a few minutes, until he settled into a content smirk.

He had finally done it.

But then...he couldn't stop thinking of her – of what she would have said or done. He wondered if she would hear the news wherever she was. He wondered if she would feel anything if she _did_ manage to hear it.

He wondered...if she thought about him at all.

It was then that the tears swelled, his eyes stung, and he let it all out.

.

.

.

.

"Furthermore, you'll be expected to _read_ over treaties – and beware of double entendre. Quite a few nations have butted heads over clever wording."

"Uh-huh."

"And in these cases, you must also be prepared to calmly, yet, swiftly resolve the matter by offering a more appropriate alternative. Even then, treaties will be negotiated, so don't expect it all to be settled in one session."

"Uh-huh."

"And be conscious of how many times you are called outside of Konoha; too many may hint at possible dangers aimed at either you or the village. It is important that you limit yourself to at least five a year when you first start: Four meetings with the remaining great nations, and one for one other well-ranked nation."

"Yeah. Uh-huh. Got it."

"Naruto."

"Uh-huh."

"...Naruto."

"Yeah. Got it."

Tsunade smiled irritably, a vein throbbing in her forehead, as she stared at the distant-eyed blonde seated in front of her. "...You will also be required to wear a dress while reciting the village laws of whichever country's leader you decide to meet with within five minutes of the first forty-eight hours of said meeting."

"Uh-huh."

Her fist clenched, snapping her pencil in half. "NARUTO!"

The blonde yelled, jerking backwards in his seat. "What?! What's going on?!" He looked around the room, eyes and mind vigilant for the first time since being here.

"Listen, runt, if I'm going to let you take my place, then you're going to put forth the effort in earning the title."

"Oh," he sighed, slouching in his chair. "I got it, I got it. If Gaara can do it, how hard can it be?"

"Is _this_ the attitude you're going to have?" the woman snapped. "Look, Suna isn't as heavily targeted as us, not only because of its severely limited resources, but _because_ of its leader. Gaara isn't the type of man people want to cross, but a new Hokage in a village that reaps many benefits would draw all kinds of threats."

"And just like in the war, I'll take care of them."

"A _war_ is exactly the kind of thing we _don't_ want." She sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Maybe a year is too soon for you. Maybe _two_ years is still too soon."

Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "It's fine, it's fine. This information is just being drilled into me so often that it all mushes together after a while."

"You'll be in charge of everyone and everything inside the village. Skimming through the details is not something we can afford."

"I know, I got it." He sighed, standing. "Can we call it a day? I've been here since dawn."

Tsunade frowned, discreetly noticing the growing shadows surrounding her office.

"Fine," the woman flicked her hand. "That'll be all for today. We'll pick this up in a few days, so read over the scrolls I've given you."

"Got it."

"And start thinking of who you'll want to be your advisor. The elders already have one on standby, but it'd be best if you had someone you already trust."

"I got it, I got it." He waved vaguely as he left. "See you soon, Grandma."

Tsunade twitched as the door closed. Even in his twenties, he didn't stop with the nicknames.

"Ah, well," she sighed, reaching in her desk for her bottle of saké.

"Hard to believe it's almost that time."

The woman looked over, remembering Shizune was still in the room. "Yeah, I guess. He seem to have lost that ambition that was so admirable, though."

"He still might be grieving. Besides, at least he's willing."

"I suppose." Tsunade pulled out the bottle, eying it with an empathetic heart. "Maybe he needs more distractions."

* * *

Naruto walked the streets with his hands thrust in his pockets. He never gets as tired as when he's forced to listen to a lot of tedious information. By now, they should know he was more of a hands on learner, so he couldn't really get the feel for things until he actually had a chance to _feel _it.

He yawned, making his way to his apartment.

"Looks like another early night to bed."

He continued his journey when he started to approach Ichiraku. He contemplated the temptation for a moment before giving in.

"Hey!" Teuchi greeted. "If it isn't my number one customer!"

Naruto gave a tired smile. "Sup." He looked at the two occupants present, his eyes averting unconsciously. "Hey guys."

"Naruto," Shino greeted, giving him a fleeting glance.

"Hey," Kiba said simply, glancing at him as well.

Naruto took a seat, and a thick silence settled.

When he was served, the three sat in a solidifying silence – making sure to not look away from their meals.

"So..." Kiba said after a while," heard about the whole Hokage thing."

"Ah... Yeah. Dream come true, right?"

"Congratulations," Kiba mumbled. "...Proud of you, man."

Naruto peeked at him, wondering if he was being sincere. He looked at Shino, who was avoiding his gaze just as much as Kiba.

"How... It's been awhile."

Both dark-haired men looked at him.

Naruto gave a small smile. "So, how've ya been?"

*o0o0o0o0o*

Kiba and Shino waved as they departed from Naruto.

"He seems well," Shino commented.

Kiba sighed, pocketing his hands. "He has reason."

Shino looked at his friend's stern gaze. "Do you still blame him?"

"Nah..." He paused, shrugging after a moment. "Not anymore. It's just like looking in a mirror sometimes."

"Time," Shino assured.

"Yeah... Time."

* * *

Naruto returned home and promptly took a shower, only to collapse on his bed directly afterwards. He sighed, staring out his window.

"Whaddya think, Naruto?" he mumbled to himself, extending one hand toward the moon. "You're a bigshot now. You're gonna be _Hokage_ now. Everyone _respects_ you now. You're-"

_"–you're–"_

"-amazing."

_"-amazing."_

He became quiet, his hand slowly clenching the moon's image. Groaning, he rolled onto his side.

It must be time for bed.

* * *

*o0o0o0o*

Kiba's dazed eyes opened, his gaze already set outside his open window. He sniffed the air, every other of his senses still trapped in his unconscious state.

"Hey," he mumbled, his mind already drifting back into his deep slumber. "Where've...ya..."

* * *

The insects in Shino's body buzzed erratically. Exhausted, he lied in bed, waiting for his body to shutdown, but then the thousands of tiny occupants suddenly...simmered.

The young man opened his heavy lids, attentive to the change, and lowered them once more. The constant noise had been almost too much for him to bear, but now he was so relaxed – so at peace – that he could finally succumb to his unconsciousness. He hasn't been this at ease since...

* * *

_**Nck. Nck.**_

"Mm...mm..."

_**Nck. Nck.**_

"Mrgh...ngh..."

_**NCK.**_

"Mmma... Ah." Naruto opened his eyes, blinking slowly in the dark, and pulled himself up, rubbing his head in the process. He looked out the window with dead eyes. He had dreamt of knocking, and now he was so attached to the false notion that he couldn't rationalize it wasn't real.

"Mysterious ramen," he muttered, turning toward the door, "doesn't shine as bright..."

_Rttl_

"Eh?" Naruto rubbed his eyes, as if it would help his hearing.

_Rttlll_

The door... His door... Someone...was trying to get into his apartment.

_Rttlllllll_

He got out of bed, advancing on the door silently. He placed his hand on the knob, firmly gripping as he twisted the lock, and flung it open.

No one was there.

He blinked, scrunching a brow. Cautiously, he poked his head out the door and looked up and down the hall.

_Klnk_

He whipped around, staring at his window. He strained his eyes, looking at the lock. It had come undone. He frowned, highly alert and confused, and proceeded to close his door.

"Naruto."

His sight shot back to the low, calm, whispered voice. Slender fingers hooked around the door's edge, stopping it from closing, and gently pushed it back open.

Long black hair fell past a slim waist.

Pale skin contrasted greatly with dark attire.

A lean, curvaceous body defined by petite muscles stood opposite him.

Underneath uneven bangs were a pair of white eyes.

His mouth parted, eyebrows rising. "...H..Hi...?"

The woman stared back at him, her gaze seeming to penetrate right through his rampant thoughts.

"This is... What is...?" He reached out, taking her face in his hands. "Am I... Are you...?"

She placed a cool, pale hand on his wrist. "I am."

His eyes widened.

"Stay ca-"

He pulled her forward, his arms wrapping around her upper body.

This wasn't an illusion?

He could feel this woman in his arms – her soft body meshed against his – his calloused fingers burning above smooth skin. He could smell the latent but all too familiar aroma of fresh berries and a crisp breeze – a scent that was engraved into his memory.

_Her_ scent.

His breathing became erratic as every movement sobered him up – as her presence remained in his arms.

He pulled her inside, closing the door, and held her at arms length, inspecting her. Now that there was more light, he saw that her hair was a darker shade of purple. She wore a black turtle neck shirt with the sleeves appeared to have been torn off, along with fitting black pants and her usual sandles.

Hinata...

His girlfriend, Hinata.

He swallowed thickly, blinking just so the fog in his mind would lift faster. She looked like Hinata, but she didn't feel like Hinata. Her presence had an impact – it was bold. She stood straighter, her head evenly held, and nothing about her was...hesitant.

His heart pounded – his body becoming agitated and itchy.

"Stay calm," she said softly. "I-"

"D-do you want some tea?"

She blinked, taken aback. "Tea?"

"I'll go make some t-t-t-t-tea."

Naruto was out of the room before he could properly finish his sentence.

He fumbled to his kitchen, and his hands began their shaky search for a few items that could make a decent tea set.

"No," he whispered to himself, eyes wide and painfully dry. "Teapot... Where is it?"

After he placed the pot on the stove, he panicked, trying to figure out if he had any decent tea leaves. He rummaged through cabinets, knocking things over and nearly flinging spices and seasonings across the room.

"C'mon, c'mon," he mumbled, both enraged and frantic. He had to have tea leaves. Fresh tea was her favorite. She...

He stopped, staring at the his barren cabinet and then the assorted items on the floor. His heart hadn't stopped pounding, and he now realized his breathing had became ragged, making him almost light-headed.

Naruto looked toward the door.

Instantly, his head began to pound, and he was overcome with a dizzying bout of nausea. He slumped against the counter, running a hand through his hair.

"Hinata..." he whispered, voice trembling.

*o0o0o0o0o*

Naruto's legs and hands refused to steady themselves as he walked back into his room with the tray of tea. He had managed to find a decent set, and, for good measure, he placed a few cookies on a plate; he had almost had a disastrous breakdown at the pathetic offering he was about to make. The stale treats were the very last things he wanted to present to her, but he needed something that could pass off as being formal.

He fumbled with the door to his room, and, when he opened it, Hinata was leaned against the front door, staring down at her feet with her hands clasped behind her back.

She looked up at him as he entered.

He broke out into a nervous sweat and averted his gaze. Looking around the floor, he was mortified to see he hadn't pulled out the table yet.

"Shit," he muttered, his shaking becoming worse. He glanced at Hinata self-consciously and found that she was looking at him curiously – almost worried. "Um... Uh..." He looked at the tray in his hands.

"Oh."

His head snapped back in her direction, but he found she was already walking past him, kneeling in front of the bed to pull out the table. She placed it in the center of the floor and looked up at him.

"Y-yeah," he laughed, breathless. "That's, um, that's...what I..."

He swallowed hard, unable to say anything more. The more her image burned into his mind, the more real this became – the more his nerves acted up.

Hinata looked away, awkward, when he made no further movement. She stood, walking towards him. "I'll help you."

His eyes widened, and, when her hands brushed his as she began to take hold of the tray, his body spasmed. The tray flew from his hands, falling toward Hinata. She flinched, the plates and burning liquid colliding into her.

"Fuck!" he cursed, quickly covering his mouth. "I'm sorry!" He made to help her in some way, but he pulled his hands away, not knowing what to do. "I just-! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"It's okay." She extended her shirt to see the damage, but otherwise showed no signs of being bothered. She looked at him again. "Naru-"

"I'm sorry!" He looked away, his hands coming up as if to stop her of something. His cheeks burned, and he hoped – would give half his _life_ – if it was just a sensation under the skin and not something she could see. "I-I can make more tea. Or- no. A shirt. Clothes. You need to change, right? I can-"

She grabbed his hands, and Naruto stopped everything. He stared down at her calm, even expression, and he crumbled under those eyes. The wall he had built – all it had took to keep his emotions in check – vanished now that he could see her before him.

"Listen, okay?" She talked soothingly, gently guiding him to his bed and helping him sit. She squeezed his hands to regain his attention. "Where is Sakura?"

"Sa...Sakura?" He blinked, feeling delirious. "Haruno?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Is she on a mission?"

"I... Yeah...she is..."

"Okay. Do you know when she'll be back?"

"T...tomorrow. Maybe...noon."

Hinata looked to the side, frowning. "Alright," she mumbled, pulling away.

"Wait." Naruto's hold on her hand tightened. She turned back, a slight sense of urgency in her eyes, but he found that he could only stare.

Five years...

All the things he thought he would say – things he wanted to know and what he wanted _her_ to know – were lost to him now. She looked...good. Really good. This altered appearance was foreign to her nature, but it was typical of someone else; he couldn't force his mind to recall who it might be.

This was too much for him. The back of his mind was yelling at him to pull himself together. He never imagined he'd act like this if he saw her again.

If he ever saw her, he had to be calm and unaffected.

If he ever saw her, she had to see that he had been doing just fine on his own.

If he ever saw her, he had to be cool because...being who he normally was made her run off with someone else.

Maybe she was supposed to be the one that tried to gather her composure.

But...he never expected to actually see her again.

Hinata's hand slipped out of his; his fingers clenched, instinctively reaching after her, demanding her touch.

"I have to go," she said,walking towards the door.

"Hinata!" he stood, his voice suddenly coming back to him. "You... You don't have to- Uh, I mean... You're here, and now-"

"I was looking for Sakura, but, since she's not here, I have to go."

He shook his head. "But...you could...stay for a while." He looked at the mess on the floor. "I can clean this up. Um...if I clean this up, I can make more tea, and... I could... Or, maybe, you want to get home, so-"

"I haven't returned to the village."

Naruto's heart and stomach sank. How was she able to do this to him – to make him cringe at words that weren't meant to harm him? How – after all these years – had she managed to gain that much power over him?

She opened the door.

"Please don't go."

Hinata froze, doubting she had heard him.

"Hinata..." Naruto's voice cracked, his heart clenching unbearably tight, "don't leave me again."

She turned around. His face was red and full of so much sorrow, and, though his eyes were filling with tears, he was looking at her with so much emotion – emotion that shouldn't have been there.

She blinked repeatedly, looking away from him.

"Hinata-"

"Do you have pain killers?"

His breath caught. "P...pain killers?"

"Y-"

"Are you hurt?!"

Hinata looked up just as Naruto took hold of her, his eyes taken over with fear as he looked for the source of her pain.

"Where does it hurt?! How bad is it? Do you-!" He pulled away, shaking his hands. "Crap... It's not your arms, is it? I didn't mean to grip...too...too..."

She was staring at him.

No longer was she hard to read, but her face had softened considerably, her eyes wide with wonder.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then she giggled. Naruto's heart fluttered at the sound, but he felt cripplingly self-conscious.

"Forgive me," she said as she calmed down. "I'm fine, but do you have any on you?"

"I..." He gestured behind him, walking backwards. "Yeah... Yeah, I do." He went to the bathroom and returned with a small, white bottle.

"Thank you," she smiled, taking it from him.

She was smiling now...

_Smiling._

"Uh, is there anything else you need?"

She shook her head, backing towards the door. She flashed him another smile, holding the bottle to her chest. "Goodbye."

"Are you sure?!" he blurted as she turned. "If there's anything at all, then I can get it for you."

Hinata paused, turning to him with a dampened mood. "Bring Sakura here tomorrow night."

"Sakura?"

"If you bring Sakura here, I'll come back."

He watched her go, but, after she was gone, he wished he knew for sure if she had been there at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forcing out chapters because I love you guys. I'm forgetting to say something, but...oh well.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

There was no sleeping last night.

To keep the memory firmly locked in his mind, he refused to fall back alseep. He refused to pick up the condiments and spices on his kitchen floor. He refused to clean up the shattered glass in his bedroom.

He refused to accept that last night didn't happen.

He _saw_ her.

He _talked_ to her.

He _felt_ her.

She couldn't have been a figment of his imagination because he had almost completely come to terms with her being gone. He wasn't as in denial or torn up about it like he had been years ago, so there was no need for his mind to torture him in such a way.

His mind also never altered her image.

The Hinata he had always kept in his memories was a hesitant, predictable young girl with purple hair. The Hinata from last night...was significantly different. Her physical appearance was virtually the same, but _she_ was...stronger. She was confident and didn't hesitate in what she had come for. The Hinata from last night...wasn't the Hinata from years ago.

If she was, she would have come to see him and no one else.

She would have stayed and...and...

He groaned. Rolling to sit on the edge of the bed, he let his head hang, staring at the mess on his floor.

"It was real," he declared, voice hoarse and ragged.

He pulled himself through his daily routine – feeling as though he were wandering aimlessly – and left his apartment.

* * *

Sakura could see Konoha's gates come into view, so she slowed her pace and settled with walking the rest of the way. Usually, she wasn't one to reflect on how much things have changed – she was too busy – but, today, at least until she reported to Tsunade, she had some time to think of something other than work. She wished she could pick a topic her emotions could agree on, but it wasn't something she typically entertained either.

Life was not as she saw it eight years ago.

She expected to always be bound to her team, but now she was going on missions by herself – even though she knew she wasn't supposed to. Over the years, she had come to crave her personal space, and she found it a hassle to be around others.

She wanted her independence.

This new revelation may have been the exact reason why she moved out right before her eighteenth birthday.

Besides, she came to understand that her teammates hadn't exactly lived up to the fantasy versions she had of them when life went back to normal. There was supposed to be a tighter bond formed. They were supposed to be damn near inseparable! Being alone used to be odd, but with Naruto being too wrapped up in his secret relationship, and Sasuke having an even lessened desire to be around anyone, it was the only constant. She had almost loathed Naruto for getting into a relationship because he was the one that could have made her desired world happen. Sasuke could only be swayed by him because the Uchiha still saw her as a hopeless, lovestruck girl. It had actually annoyed her to some degree.

But, she supposed, Naruto dating was...good for him. He deserved it.

He deserved _her_.

He deserved to be happy and annoyingly upbeat.

But then...Sasuke left again.

With...Hinata.

Even when the running assumption was that he had kidnapped her, it never settled with Sakura. Sasuke had no reason to kidnap Hinata, and Hinata would not have had the chance to be kidnapped. She was always with Naruto, so Sakura wondered if something else had happened. She had noticed very small things that now seemed painfully obvious, like Sasuke's awareness of the Hyuuga. He had merely been questionable of who she was because he hadn't recognized her right away, but that was normal.

Later, she also noticed how uncomfortable Hinata became in group settings and how distant she was becoming with Naruto. There was nothing she could link it to at the time.

Sasuke's awareness...

Hinata's distance...

And then they were gone.

It was a stretch to think they ran off together, but it was the only thing that made the most sense; however, Naruto never said anything that could have implied it. It's possible he didn't know about the two, if there was anything to know, and his depression could have been taken any way.

Still...

Sasuke and Hinata...

Hinata and Sasuke...

She sighed. There was no way for her to ever know for sure.

*o0o0o0o*

After Sakura checked in with Tsunade, she went to her apartment. She let herself in and was greeted by an unusually pleasant scent of food cooking. Removing her shoes, she frowned, walking into the kitchen. Busying himself with the stove, a young man with short brown hair that reached the nape of his neck was humming off-tune as he joyfully prepared food.

Sakura sighed, slumping against the door frame. "Keita."

The man jumped, nearly tipping a pan over, and turned to her with wide brown eyes. "S-Sakura. You're back already?"

"Mhm." She nodded at the clock on the stove. "I'm actually a little late."

"...You want to come back in another hour?"

She raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

He looked at her then the food, distressed. "No, no, no," he waved his spatula clenched hand. "I had this all planned out. Just... Just walk out and walk back in real quick."

She eyed him blandly.

"...Please?"

She sighed, suppressing a smile, and rolled out of the room. She waited ten seconds before entering once again.

"Hm?" Keita looked up from the stove nonchalantly. "Oh, Sakura." He turned, smiling coolly, picking up a plate with a single fried fish on it. "Welcome home. Are you hungry?"

Sakura closed her eyes, breathing in deeply, before erupting into laughter. Despite her humor, she had actually been rendered flustered.

Again.

Keita frowned, a shade shy of pouting. "Come on, I worked hard at this."

"I know," she said, wiping her eyes. "That's why I'm laughing."

"You don't like it?"

"No, no," she shook her head, walking over and wrapping her arms around him. "I love it. It's just... I still get worried when you use the stove."

He rolled his eyes, setting the plate down, and wrapped his arms around her as well. "I'm no ninja, so I might as well master all there is to do around a house."

They smiled at each other, leaning, and shared a chaste kiss.

Sakura grinned. "You're such a good girlfriend."

He laughed humorlessly, looking to the side. "Thanks, Sakura, that hits right in the ego."

She laughed, peeking behind him to look at what he was cooking. "This seems like a lot for just the two of us."

"Right..." He cleared his throat, looking somewhere over her head. "Naruto's...here."

Sakura pulled away, staring at him. "What?"

"Yeah..." He smiled helplessly, shrugging. "It might be important."

She groaned, resting her head on his shoulder. "How long?"

"Ooo... Since about seven this morning."

"Oh, gosh."

She left the kitchen and walked up the hall to the living room. There, she found one Naruto Uzumaki sprawled on her sofa, staring at her television mindlessly. He looked up when she entered, offering a lazy smile.

"Hey, Sakura," he greeted, voice thick with grogginess.

She crossed her arms, frowning inquisitively. "You only visit when you need something." She paused, looking him over. "What's up with you?"

He looked at the ceiling, then the television. "I'm not crazy, okay?"

*o0o0o0o*

"Thanks for lunch." Sakura stood on her toes, pecking her boyfriend on the lips.

Keita blushed, but kept his face unreadable. "Yeah, anytime. Hurry back."

She waved, ushering Naruto out of the apartment with her. Once they had ventured on the main road, she looked at her vacant teammate. She frowned, running a hand through her hair. A depressed Naruto was still something she didn't know how to deal with.

"I..." Naruto started, frustrated with his exhaustion and lack of words. "I saw...Hinata last night..."

Sakura's heart constricted. "I didn't know you were having dreams again."

He sighed harshly, ruffling his hair. "No, no." He turned to her. "She was... She came to see me. _Me_. She came to my apartment-"

"Naruto..."

"-and...and I hugged her. I could _feel_ her, but I messed it up-"

"Naruto, please..."

"-but she says she'll come again tonight if-"

"Naruto!" Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders, gaining his attention. "You have to stop."

"I know how it sounds, but I swear she came to my apartment last night-"

"That's not possible."

"I know, but I have proof! I spilled tea on her, and it's still on the floor-"

"So you spilled something. It happens."

"No, it was on _her_. She came to me-"

"Hinata is _gone_."

Naruto flinched, averting his eyes. Sakura regretted her actions because she could see the pain coming back. His face was beginning to redden as he pushed down the anguish trying to surface. His eyes squinted, forcing back any tears.

"I swear it was her," he whispered, voice hoarse. "Come to my apartment tonight and I can prove it." He looked at her, somehow pleading without saying anything. "I really need you to be there tonight."

* * *

Sakura sat on Naruto's bed, deeply troubled.

When Naruto showed up at her apartment, she was a bit hopeful that he was returning to his old self. When he brought up Hinata, she was sure he was having a relapse – one that was making him distort reality in an attempt to alter his memories. Then he told her he needed her at his apartment, and part of her thought he was trying to channel his loss into yearning for her. She honestly doesn't know why she came here if that had been the case – rejecting him may have pushed him over whatever edge he was on.

But that wasn't case.

She wished it was instead of...this.

Looking around the room, Sakura felt highly uneasy, and she wanted to cry for Naruto's sake. When Hinata left, anyone would have sworn she took all his ambitions and desires with her. Even after his calloused comeback, he was lacking greatly. But...his room was unusually clean.

She watched him _clean it._

There was nothing out of place, and it just did not seem like Naruto's apartment. She knew he had kept a picture of the missing kunoichi somewhere close by, but she didn't see it now. She wondered if that had anything to do with what his mind convinced him he would see tonight.

Naruto walked back in the room, eyes darting around frantically.

Sakura watched him. "You need to sleep."

"I can't," he responded immediately. "I might miss her if I... Do you think this is okay?" He looked around the room, unsatisfied. "It's so... So..."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak.

"My hair's greasy," he said suddenly, eyes widening. "Shit!" He spun around, exiting the room while cursing himself repeatedly.

Sakura stared after him.

*o0o0o0o*

After a shower that produced enough steam to drift into the bedroom – after an emergency run to the store for tea leaves and cinnamon rolls – after the room had been rearranged over and over, Naruto sat on the floor in front of the table, staring at it.

Sakura now realized she never witnessed what the years had done to him. While she was making a better life for herself, Naruto had been steadily descending into...this. When Sasuke left the first time, he never got this down. Sure, he wasn't gone for five years, but this was still...odd.

Both Sasuke and Hinata left, but Naruto was only focused on the latter.

She wanted to say it was because he had invested his time and emotions into her, but he had known Sasuke longer. He had formed bonds with him and known him the best. With Hinata, he was practically oblivious to her existence for the first fifteen to sixteen years of their lives. He was aware of her, but they had really started to bond when they were dating, and that could have been for more than five months. Maybe Naruto was capable of feeling faster than most people, but it should not have been possible that he was this hung up on her. Sakura thought it would make more sense if he had gotten depressed when _she_ started dating Keita, but he hadn't even batted an eye at it. She didn't want him to be jealous, but it made _sense_.

What was it about Hinata? What made him fall so fast and so hard?

Sakura looked back at the window. It had to be close to midnight – if not already – and she didn't think it was best to egg on his false sense of reality.

"Alright," she sighed, standing up. "We should call it a night."

Naruto looked at her – she couldn't read his expression. "But she's coming."

"No, Naruto, she's not. Hinata's been gone for a while now, and we... You really need to accept that."

* * *

He didn't say anything. He couldn't even look at her. Maybe it wouldn't have made sense if he explained that he _had_ accepted it. No matter how much he wanted her back, he had accepted that she was gone. He didn't want to accept that he still had strong feelings for her, but he was sane enough to understand the situation.

But he couldn't even explain why he was like this.

Had he always liked her? No, he knew that wasn't true. Did he feel like he owed his all to her after she had almost died for him? No, because she had found someone worth leaving him for. Were his feelings frozen in the past because her departure had come out of nowhere? He wasn't sure, but that couldn't be it.

There was just something about her.

He's had a lot of time to rationalize that eight months worth of dating did not justify five years worth of pining, but he had been so sure Hinata was the one. When they were together, he just _knew_ that she would be by his side thirty – forty – fifty years from now. Maybe all he needed was closure... But if she wanted to come back...

There was clanging from the kitchen. Both ninjas looked in the direction of the door, but Naruto had jumped to his feet the very next second. He ran towards the kitchen only to discover that the unbalanced clutter of dishes in the sink had fallen out of place.

That was all.

He laughed, forcing a hand through his hair, and ignored how hard his chest was tightening. It was hard to brush it off now – he had Hinata to thank for that. Shaking his head, he walked back into the room. Sakura was standing in front of the door leading out the apartment. It was open, and she looked...

"Sakura?" Naruto took a step closer but noticed her hand was extended out the door, her eyes wide.

She looked his way, blinking and confused.

His brows furrowed, looking back at her hand...which was attached to a pale one. A head full of dark hair peeked inside, white eyes looking in like it was the most natural thing to do.

"Thank you, Naruto."

* * *

Sakura was still in a state of disbelief.

Was it possible she was becoming as delusional as Naruto?

Was it possible his heartbreak and yearning had turned into some kind of contagious disease? If a side-effect was seeing a Hinata that didn't _feel_ like Hinata, then she didn't know what medical treatment she needed.

The pinkette looked down as she was led swiftly over rooftops. This woman was holding her hand firmly, her movements urgent. She looked at the flowing dark hair that occasionally tickled her own face, but she couldn't sober up her shock.

"Hinata?" she whispered.

The woman looked back at her. She had Hinata's Hyuuga eyes, but she didn't have Hinata's innocent, child-like face. She appeared...wise and experienced. Almost...inhumanly beautiful.

"Sakura," she replied, smiling faintly as she turned back to their path. "It's different to see you look so..." She giggled. "Like me."

"Where have you been? Or... Why are you back? Why do you-?" She was given a gentle squeeze to her hand.

"Not now," Hinata said softly. "It wouldn't be...appropriate."

Sakura almost became livid with the denial, but she looked behind her; Naruto was following a few paces back. She had never seen him so...awestruck as she had tonight. Hinata had turned out the door before he could get a word out, and Sakura had no idea when he actually began to follow them.

Did Hinata know what she was doing to him? Did she know what she had put him through? She should say something to him...

But then what?

What did this mean for the two of them?

*o0o0o0o*

Hinata led them outside the gates to a cave that was partially concealed by moss, vines, and fallen branches. She released Sakura's hand and maneuvered her way over the too soft grass and the hidden objects that lay beneath. Sakura followed her into the darkened cave, her steps becoming uncertain as her sight failed her.

"Sorry," she heard Hinata say. "Hold on a moment." There was mumbling and faint grunts. She heard a sigh and then saw sparks.

Once.

Twice.

There was a frustrated laugh. "I relied on you too much," Hinata muttered, seemingly to herself.

The sparks came again; a speck of fire resulted, followed by a few more. It took a while before a decent flame was made. Hinata sat cross-legged, sighing. She looked at Sakura, then to her left, then back to her.

"I need your help."

Sakura nodded loosely, not really knowing why. "Wha... Hold on." She shook her head, raising her hands half-way. "I need explanations here."

"I understand, but-"

"_No_, Hinata, I can't just..." This atmosphere wasn't helping her think. The light source was dim, the cave was smothering, the air was warm, and she wasn't convinced whether or not this was a dream. "What's going on?! You were gone for five years, and now you drag me here-!" She screeched, her hands shooting to the side of her head. "What am I even doing here?!"

"I need your help," Hinata said again.

"I _get_ that. I _heard_ that, but..." Her mouth opened and closed, her hands moving as though they would help her speak. "_What_ exactly could you possibly need from me?"

"You're the best medical nin I know."

Sakura fell silent. This Hinata was so...so...nonchallant? She didn't make sense? She was being too casual?

"Does something hurt?"

She turned, seeing Naruto standing off to the side. He was avoiding looking their way, but his tone was laden with concern and...nervousness? It was a form of unease, but he was acting like he didn't want to be close to them, which was a huge turn around from not so long ago.

"Not me," Hinata answered, earning the kunoichi's attention again. She looked down, placing her hand on a formation Sakura hadn't noticed. "But something on him does."

Sakura walked closer and knelt next to the suddenly saddened woman. She leaned forward, her green eyes straining to see properly.

"Sasuke?" she said aloud, her surprise making her sound frank. "That's..." His eyes were closed, his face bright with seat, his breathing deep and shallow. She looked at Hinata. "What happened to him?"

Hinata kept her eyes on him, smiling painfully. "We did something stupid."


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I totally came up with a backstory for Keita even though I have absolutely no way to fit it in this fic. It's totally plausible, and totally awesome, and, ya know, whose ta say it didn't happen? We dunno.**

**If you guys want a happy ending - like truly happy and not Juri happy - I should end it here. We'll see what happens. By the end of this month, you will either see this as complete or receive an update. Undecided.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto rolled around uncomfortably. His back hurt, and his head was throbbing. He opened his eyes, blinking at the thin rays of the morning sun from a cave's opening. He rolled onto his side and pushed himself up, groaning at the rock hard ground. Standing, he stretched but found no relief to the aching in his body.

He knew where he was and vaguely remembered why, but, at this moment, he felt no particular way about it. He turned, looking into the cave, where he could make out the figures he knew to be Sasuke and Hinata. They were sleeping – passed out in Sasuke's case – and they were huddled close together.

_Hinata _was huddled close to Sasuke...

Did it bother him now as much as it did then?

It was complicated.

He missed Hinata, but not this one. He didn't _know_ this Hinata, who would leave him and show up after five years and act like they hadn't had a life together – like they hadn't loved each other. He resented and cherished the Hinata of years ago, but this one... The only emotion he could link with this one was confusion and possibly apprehension. But she _was_ his Hinata, and the fact he couldn't feel that bothered him.

Sasuke changed her.

Naruto scowled, walking out the cave, and allowed the morning air to calm him.

Sakura had stayed long enough to assess Sasuke's injuries. He was sure he fell asleep before she had finished listing off all his ailments, but the Uchiha sustained a broken leg, five broken ribs, various ruptured blood vessels, and either one or three of his internal organs were bleeding. He doesn't know if she had tended to any of these last night, and the blond was slightly surprised he did not have much sympathy for his former teammate. He knew he held a great deal of resentment for him, but he never once fooled himself into thinking he wouldn't always care.

But he felt close to nothing.

Maybe Karma had waited until Sasuke was near him to act.

He smiled bitterly. Even if no one knew he took pleasure in this, he didn't want to feel this way.

"Naruto."

He looked forward, seeing Sakura maneuvering her way towards him. "Hey- Uh, mornin'."

She looked at him quizzically until she reached him. "Did you sleep here?"

"Yeah... I guess I did."

Sakura frowned, wondering if she should say anything. He had assured her he'd make it home last night, but she had to admit he didn't look fully conscious when he said it. She was eager to get back home and make sense of things, so maybe that was a blunder on her part.

"Okay... Well, go home. I got it from here." Sakura walked past him, but, when she didn't feel him walking away himself, she turned back. "Don't you need to see Tsunade today?"

"...Not until tomorrow."

"Then don't you want to sleep in your bed? It's still pretty early."

Sakura waited for him to come up with an excuse. He seemed troubled, more with himself than her trying to shoo him away. If he needed her to come out and say it just to help his mind come to terms with leaving, she'd say it. She just didn't want to. Things were...very sensitive now.

"Alright," he said, jumping into the trees.

Sakura waited until he left, but his presence wouldn't disappear completely. Shrugging him off, she entered the cave and walked over to the sleeping pair, kneeling in front of them. Hinata was clinging to the front of Sasuke's shirt in her sleep. Sakura frowned.

This was too weird.

She's only ever known Hinata to have feelings for Naruto, but she was easily sleeping next to Sasuke. She looked so peaceful next to _Sasuke_. It wasn't... She supposed she didn't have to approve, but this wasn't something she could easily accept. She didn't _need _explanations, but that was the only way she would stop thinking this was the cruelest thing she's seen.

She sighed, shaking the former heiress. "Hinata. I'm going to need some space."

She waited, but the dark-haired woman continued to breathe evenly.

"Hinata," she pushed back her bangs, something she does with Keita, and strummed her fingers. "Hinata, time to get up."

The Hyuuga moved, eyes fluttering open, and rolled over onto Sakura's lap. The pinkette went rigid, slightly embarrassed. She tried gently pulling the woman off of her, then sliding from under her, but it made no difference.

Sakura sighed, placing her hands over the unconscious man. "You've changed her, huh?"

* * *

_He never thought it would be...awkward._

_Having a girlfriend was awkward._

_Or maybe...Hinata was just awkward._

_He looked over at the heiress, who was sitting a good distance from him. They were seated in a forest as to not be seen by anyone, and, well, he wondered if he could really call this dating. It's been two weeks of meeting in secret. Two weeks of uncomfortable shifting. Two weeks of not really saying anything to each other._

_Two weeks of...sitting in forests._

_But, he's the one who asked her, so maybe he should have started slower. Maybe he shouldn't have rushed right into a relationship simply because there was a time of true peace. Could he break up with her just so they could have a proper friend stage? Did people do things like that?_

_"Hinata," and she jumped, offering a shaky reply, "this is... Well, are you happy with this? Being with me, I mean?"_

_She reddened completely, nodding her head._

_"Yeah... I mean, **this** is okay?" He laughed, not really sure why. "I think we talked more before I ever knew you liked me. Heck, we talked more during the war."_

_"O-oh... Is this not good?"_

_He scratched his cheek, wondering how it had turned to his problem. "I was just hoping to get to know you better."_

_She looked away, confused. "I... I like to press flowers."_

_"Press flowers?"_

_"Y-yes. It's a way to preserve them... When I was young, Kō, um, showed me this book filled with pressed flowers that belonged to my mother. I guess I started around...that time."_

_He nodded. "Who's Kō?"_

_Hinata looked at him. "He watched over me as a child. He's like... He was there for me when no one else was."_

_"Ah," he grinned. "Like Iruka."_

_"Um..."_

_"To me, I mean."_

_Her eyes lit with understanding. "Oh. Yes, like that."_

_"Looks like we've got something in common then."_

_She smiled, averting her gaze._

_He huffed, getting to his feet. "What else?"_

_She watched him from the corner of her eye, tensing as he walked closer to her. "Wh-what else?"_

_"Yeah." He sat next to her, giving his full attention. "I wanna know more about you."_

_(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)_

Naruto opened his eyes. He felt refreshed now that he had slept in his own bed, not really sure when he arrived home.

That is, his body felt refreshed.

He rolled onto his back, stretching, and took in the afternoon rays filling his room.

It didn't hurt right now.

Realizing the Hinata he knew was gone... It didn't hurt. He wondered if seeing her had been the closure he needed. Well, that wasn't exactly right. If she had been unable to look at him and virtually scared of his presence, then maybe he would be hurting right now. It would have meant that she still loved him.

But she didn't love him.

And oddly...that didn't hurt either.

Naruto pulled himself out of bed and got ready for the day. He opted out of wearing his jacket and left his apartment with the intentions of going to the cave. Sasuke's injuries were pretty serious, so...

Sasuke...

That was the complicated part. _Sasuke_ still riled his emotions into unsavory emotions, but he would like to think it was more logical than he was making it out to be. Naruto invested a lot of bonding and reliance on both dark-haired adults, but _Sasuke_ was like family. Naruto had done nothing but look for the best interests of the Uchiha, and he just...

Sasuke just didn't care.

He hadn't even given Naruto the courtsey of warning him or plainly saying he wanted Hinata. He had to have known she was taken – because apparently the only person Hinata and Naruto fooled was her father – yet, he still pursued her. Naruto knew his anger should go both ways, but it didn't.

He wasn't sure why.

Naruto exited the village, throwing forms of greeting at the ninjas standing watch. Usually, everyone coming and going would get stopped, but the blond had special privileges now – being future Hokage and all.

He strolled through the forest, wondering a few times if he was lost. When he approached familiar ground, he saw Hinata was outside, stretching. He stopped walking, unseen by her, and waited.

Maybe it would hurt now, seeing her now that he was rested...

...but it still didn't.

He tilted his head, watching her bask in the few rays of sunlight, until she sat down against a tree, facing his direction.

"Let's talk," she said.

He didn't move, unsure.

"Naruto," she called softly.

That shocked him.

He walked over to her, neither of them looking at each other, and took a spot in front of her. "You saw me?"

She shook her head. "You and... You have a very familiar aura."

"Huh."

Silence settled. It wasn't awkward, but it felt like it should have been. Instead, it was very...thick.

"I was shocked," he said. "Seeing you again just... I wasn't expecting it."

She nodded, staring at her hands. "I don't know where to start, to be honest."

He didn't know if he wanted this talk anymore. All the answers were obvious. She didn't have to go into detail about what she did, why she did it, and _who_ she did it with because...it was obvious. She didn't need to say anything.

He understood.

"Sasuke and I-"

"I'm over it."

She looked at him, slightly surprised. "You are?"

"Yeah... Yeah, like I said, I was just shocked, so that's why I acted..." he huffed, frowning, "pretty stupid."

Hinata stared at him, not sure how to feel. She was a bit relieved she didn't have to give a proper explanation as to why she left; he didn't want to know, it seemed. But...maybe she was accepting this too easily. He was so..._not_ over it when she saw him the other night, but now he was contradicting that. He wasn't falling apart _now_. In fact, he was looking right at her without any trouble, so maybe things were...okay.

Just like that?

Naruto waited for her to come out of her thoughts. She was able to look directly at him while thinking so intently, and he had to say he was impressed. There was never a point in their relationship when she looked at him without some blush, some longing, some reserved passion. It had all been such an ego booster then, but, if he dwelled on it, he would have enjoyed this, too. He didn't need to be seen as some great or surreal hero _all_ the time. He was Naruto – that guy who stuck out from his hair to his eyes to that boisterous attitude. He was just another shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and, as eccentric as he may be, he was just one of many.

Nothing particularly special.

Just Naruto.

"Okay."

He blinked, catching Hinata standing. "What?"

"I understand." She looked at him a moment longer, one last evaluation, before smiling. "And I'm glad you're alright."

He smiled, unaware he was doing so. "Thanks."

She nodded, walking away. "Sakura's still inside."

He stood and watched the former heiress walk into the forest. "Where are you going?" he called.

"Gathering," she responded.

He stared after her, hands in his pockets. When she disappeared from sight, he raked a hand through his hair, shaking his head, and walked into the cave.

The fire was lit, and he could make out Sakura's form next to the unconscious man, her green chakra glowing. He didn't say a word as he walked over to her because, judging by her rigid posture and creased brow, this took a great deal of determination. Either that or that task deeply troubled her.

He sat next to her, staring down at the Uchiha.

"This isn't good, you know," she mentioned, her voice low.

"Will he make it?"

"Yeah. Maybe." She huffed, and Naruto noticed sweat forming on her face. "I have _no_ idea what they were doing, but this is thorough work. I had to re-break some bones, drain some bruises... And he's the only one who's hurt. It's _crazy_."

Naruto nodded, staring at his former teammate. "Like some form of divine punishment, huh?"

Sakura jolted, her chakra almost stopping. "What?"

He looked at her. "What?"

"What did you just say?"

Naruto frowned, highly confused. "I didn't say anything."

Sakura didn't push the topic; though, that comment bothered her. She would like to believe the strain of healing was messing with her hearing. She would like to think her current situation in general was messing with her in a lot of ways. Here she was, reunited with her team _again_, and she didn't feel any of the joy or comfort that used to come with being one. Sasuke was a rogue again, Naruto was on his way of attaining his dream, and she was a top medical nin who didn't want or need recognition.

They were mix matched now.

And then there was _Hinata_, who was with Sasuke...

...when she had been with Naruto.

It was very uncomfortable.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked; the silence was agonizing.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I don't really have anything going on."

"You could check in with Tsunade."

"You're kiddin', right?" he laughed. "I wouldn't be able to focus. At least not today."

"Like focusing was ever your strong suit."

Naruto grinned to himself. "What can I say?"

Sakura bit her lip. She hoped Naruto would talk a lot more, if not the whole time. "...How are you?"

He sighed slowly, shoulders slumping. "I'm okay...but I think that's my problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to her before coming in here...and... I dunno, I feel fine. I just... I'm okay."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

He shrugged, frowning hard. "All I did was sleep well after seeing her, and I'm fine. I mean... That's all it took for it to stop?"

"Well, did you talk about...the two of you?"

"Heh, yeah right. There's nothing she could say that I don't already know."

"Maybe not, but you should hear her say it."

"Why? There's nothing to talk about."

"Naruto, you spent five years aching over this girl, and you really think you're over her just because you saw her again?"

"I'm not saying it makes sense, but that's what's happening."

Sakura shook her head. "Your emotions must be in shock." She glanced at him. "Look, if you're really over her, then that's great, but this is probably your one and only chance to get some closure. Just...do whatever it takes to _be_ happy, Naruto. The village has been so dead these last few years."

He laughed, scratching his forehead. "This place really falls apart without me, huh?"

She smiled, rolling her eyes. "It gets boring, but we function just fine."

He laughed then gestured at Sasuke. "So, how long you think he'll be out?"

"Hard to say. When I fix everything, he's still going to need to rest for quite a bit. If he could go to a hospital, then he'd have medical nin rotating shifts to constantly treat him, but it's just me. I still have hospital duties _and_ missions coming up, so I don't know how long it will take for me to heal him properly." She paused, thinking of the strain this would put on her. "Where's Hinata anyway?"

"She said she was gathering."

"Gathering?"

"I don't really know what it means either."

Sakura stared down at Sasuke, pressing her lips in a thin line. "Naruto...you let Hinata go off by herself?"

"Yeah."

"You let Hinata – a missing kunoichi – wander in a forest where Leaf shinobi constantly roam coming to and from the village?"

Naruto stared, his lips parted. "This... That's bad, right?"

"Aaaand he's the same," she huffed to herself, retracting her hands. She wiped a hand across her forehead and looked at Naruto. "Stay here with Sasuke. I'm going to go find Hinata."

The blond looked at Sasuke and got to his feet, turning out the cave. "You shouldn't leave me alone with him."

*o0o0o0o*

Naruto had a relatively easy time finding her. She had ventured in one direction, and, when he finally spotted her, she was kneeling next to a stream. He stopped a few yards away, leaning against a tree, and watched her. It was still strange – this change of hers. She went from being an heiress to being a missing ninja. She used to sleep in a lavish bed, but now she sleeps on cave floors.

He found it interesting.

In every aspect of her life, she downgraded, but she had no intentions of turning back. He wondered if she would have changed at all if she hadn't left. She would still be living the high life, but would she have gained confidence because of it? Would she have become this level-headed woman?

Could he have made Hinata stronger?

Hinata looked back, spotting Naruto. He straightened, looking around for a moment, before walking her way.

"Sorry, I- Yeah. Sakura was worried with you being out here on your own."

"Was she..." She watched Naruto approach her, looking him over.

"How'd you know I was there?"

"Well, Naruto, I'm a ninja. I lived in one of the best nations in the ninja world. My family is pretty well-known for their skills, so... I don't know."

He laughed, shaking his head, and took a spot next to her.

"But, really," she said, smiling, "you _really_ feel like... You've changed, that's all."

"What, have you felt something similar to me?"

She nodded, forming her words. "Yes, well, you've always had such an impactful presence. It's just a lot...heavier. It's – it's very _there_. A little dark, even."

"Like Gaara's?"

"Mhm, yes." She turned to the stream, scooping up water. "Or Sasuke."

Naruto's eyebrows raised. Hinata busied herself with using a water jutsu to catch fish, almost humming to herself.

"Huh." Naruto ruffled his hair. "So, um, how... How has the whole...runaway thing...been?"

She laughed. "Runaway... It's a lot different from what I always imagined."

"You used to imagine yourself running away?"

"Yes... Mostly as a child, but I'm glad I never did. I would not have been ready in the slightest."

"Was it bad?"

"It was difficult, yes. The first year, if I had to categorize it, was the worst. We had no home; people were searching for us wherever we went; there's no way to take on any form of work because no one can know your face. But...we managed. Survival skills, befriending the homeless and other runaways or travelers – it all helps."

"Sounds rough."

She smiled, giving him a glance. "As a whole, it was... It _is_ amazing." She stopped what she was doing and turned to him. "Naruto, the world is _amazing_. There's more than just the ninja world we know, and there's far more than we could have ever imagined."

"Yeah? Well, what else can there be that a ninja can't see?"

"_So much_, Naruto. So _so_ much."

"Oh yeah?" he challenged, interested. "Tell me about it."

* * *

Sakura sighed, lying on her back. She stopped healing Sasuke for now, and she wished she hadn't exerted herself. She knew there was no point in straining her abilities because it wouldn't help heal the Uchiha any faster, but she hoped to prove herself wrong.

She looked to the side, staring at the cave's entrance. Hinata and Naruto had been gone for a long time, seeing how it was late afternoon. She bit her lip, troubled.

"They wouldn't," she mumbled to herself, not knowing what it was they wouldn't do. _They_ wouldn't run off together because Naruto had too much at stake. So...they wouldn't bring up the past because the past held too many memories and emotions...which could lead to certain actions that...they just wouldn't and _shouldn't_ do.

Sitting up, ready to go searching, she heard talking and occasional laughter draw near the cave. Hinata walked in, carrying a bundle of fish, and Naruto followed, carrying an armful of leaves, twigs, and other wildlife. They were engrossed in a conversation she couldn't make sense of, and they looked so...happy.

_Naruto_ looked happy.

"Ah, Sakura," Hinata greeted as the two walked over to her. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, for the day. I'll need to come back a few times since I can't use up too much chakra."

"That's fine – I understand." She knelt next to her and set the fish aside, rubbing her hands on her pants. "Ah, sorry about fish hands, but here." She placed her hands on top of the pinkette's. Sakura stared as light blue chakra simmered from Hinata's hands and a soothing warmth spread throughout her own body. Hinata pulled her hands away after a few minutes, smiling wearily.

"What was that?" Sakura looked at her hands; she felt surprisingly refreshed – energized.

"That's how we pay sometimes."

"Oh... You didn't need to pay me."

Hinata stared at her, distracted.

"Hinata?"

The dark-haired woman blinked, shaking her head. "You're really pretty."

Sakura jerked backwards, her eyes darting around the cave. "Ah – oh. Um, th-thank you. Uh..." She jumped to her feet. "We have to go now." She turned out the cave, dragging Naruto along and causing him to drop his items.

Naruto protested, mainly because their height difference wasn't helping him walk backwards.

"Sakura, hold on!" he pleaded. "Whatcha get all flustered for?"

"I was _not_ flustered," she denied despite her flushed cheeks. She released him, crossing her arms. "I just... I haven't been complimented like that in a while."

"There's your boyfriend."

"I mean by other people."

"What? The hospital, the villagers, other villages-"

"Not by someone from our circle," she snapped. "Not by...by someone from the old group."

Naruto frowned. "Never knew you cared so much about what we thought."

"I don't. Not really. I guess... Everyone's busy and I rarely like to be in group settings anymore, but I _do_ miss having everyone pop up every now and then."

She stared at the ground, waiting for Naruto to respond. When he didn't, she looked up and found him staring at her.

Hard.

She flinched. "What?"

He shook his head, shrugging. "Nothin'. You just look really pretty today."

She reddened and, by total reflex alone, she punched Naruto, sending colliding into a trash can.

"Geez! I wasn't looking for pity!" she roared, storming off.

*o0o0o0o*

When she got to her apartment, she was still fuming and the compliments of the day rammed around her head. It was an odd thing to care about it at all. Things were suddenly so...lively and unpredictable. Maybe that's why she was like this.

"Sakura is that you?" Keita called as a response to the door slamming.

"Yeah, it's me," she sighed, taking off her shoes. She noticed there was an extra pair.

Keita came to greet her. "Hey, Ki..."

Sakura stared at him. He had stopped in his tracks and was looking at her with such wide eyes. She frowned, tilting her head.

"Hey, Saku..." Kiba emerged, but he had become just as doe-eyed, confused even.

"What's up with you two?" she asked, creeped out by the attention.

"You're really beautiful," Keita said.

"Wha-?!" Sakura's face felt unbearably hot. "D-Dammit, Kiba!"

"I didn't-!"

A shoe collided with his face.

* * *

"Uh, do you need some help?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well... Alright."

Another perplexed civilian passed an oddly pleased Naruto as he stared up at the sky, lying in a heap of garbage.

He felt good.

Life felt really good.

He thought he would feel more angry with himself for wasting five years of his life the way he did, but, if he had to be honest, it wasn't all bad. He had become stronger, different, impacful like-

_"-Sasuke."_

-the ninja he always could be. There was a chance his friends had missed him during this depressing time of his instead of moving on, and he was grateful to have the opportunity to fix things.

Everything.

He laughed to himself. "Why not show _me_ the world?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Bum! Bum! Hopefully you deduced that marking a fic as complete wouldn't take a whole blah blah weeks, which MUST mean a continuation! So, ta-dah, you're going to get a Juri ending. Lo siento, mis amigos.**

**Ah, but, eh. College started, so... Ugh. The ideas are coming to me, but so is the home- death -work.**

**Also, odd, a few people are concerned about Naruto being with someone in the end. I mean, I found that interesting because I guess I get why. I didn't really intend for it, but, if you really want it, I can think of something.**

**No promises, though.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

"What?"

"Say what you said again."

Naruto quirked a brow. "I...read the scrolls?"

"And?" Tsunade prompted.

"...Highlighted parts I thought could use some revision."

Tsunade stared at him, face unreadable. Naruto fidgeted in his seat, peeking at Shizune, who looked both shocked by his actions and confused by Tsunade's.

"Was I...not supposed to write on them or something?"

"That's not it," Shizune said. "It's just... That was very productive of you, Naruto."

His confusion heightened. "You're saying you both are surprised I read them?"

"You read them, analyzed them, and have new ideas to offer. Do not take this personally, but that's very...unlike you, um, lately."

He supposed that was a compliment. Then again, he was going to be Hokage soon, so they should expect him to put in more effort than usual. Maybe he really was out of it up until now.

"Let me see," Tsunade demanded, extending her hand, suspiciously irritable.

Naruto frowned, handing her the scrolls. "You don't have to look like I'm wasting your time."

"Until proven otherwise, I should assume you are."

Naruto said nothing as Tsunade looked over the scrolls. He could have made a fuss and countered her statement, but he'd let his actions speak on his behalf.

As Tsunade read the scrolls with new eyes, the room was filled with an air of anticipation. Shizune was stiff, awaiting the outcome and the Yell Fest that would surely follow. Naruto sat back in his chair, staring out the window behind the blonde woman, and calculated ways to make this session fly by the fastest.

When Tsunade looked at him again, she was highly impressed but refused to let it show. Naruto looked at her, and the two were locked in a tense staring contest, with Naruto's overflowing sureness conquering.

"Well," Tsunade began, blinking once, "do you have the written statements to counter these old rules?"

Naruto's eyes widened, one hand coming to rub his chin. "Written statements?"

"Yes, Naruto, written statements. I told you before that you need to be ready to come up with alternatives for-"

"Yeah, I got those." Naruto pulled a packet of papers from his jacket, holding it up with an oh-so naive look on his face. After observing Tsunade's blatant astonishment, he smirked, his eyes lowering coyly. "Typed. Double spaced. I even made the font big enough for _your_ granny eyes."

The women went slack-jawed, unable to come up with anything to say.

Since when did he have patience with technology?

*o0o0o0o*

"So that's all, right?" Naruto asked, stretching as he stood. "Treaties, customs, events."

"Yeah." Tsunade rubbed her temple, staring at the young man wearily.

"Great. You want me to take that," he gestured to the packet he brought, "to those old guys before I leave?"

"No... No, I want to go over it one more time. Just... You can go."

Naruto stared for a moment before smirking knowingly, turning to leave. Tsunade watched as the door closed behind him. When his footsteps could no longer be heard, she let out a loud huff, throwing herself back in her chair.

"Time."

Shizune blinked, stumped for a second. "Oh, it's...half past eleven."

An hour.

Naruto had reduced their usual twelve hour sessions to one – single – hour.

And he had done most of the talking.

"I really hate arrogance," the Senju muttered, glancing at Shizune. "But I _really_ hate justified arrogance. Since when did he get so..._good_?"

Shizune shrugged. "It seems to have happened overnight."

"Was he just messing with us?" the blonde asked, looking as though she just had an epiphany. "Those years where he was moping and groaning, was he really just bidding his time for some..._massive_ comeback? Is this one huge 'Fuck you guys'-"

"Lady Tsunade!

"-for all those times people put him down?"

"Well... I don't know if it's exactly that, but he has matured greatly. Maybe we can just see it better now that he's gotten over Lady Hyuuga and Uchiha Sasuke's departure."

"More like Hinata's kidnapping and Sasuke's great escape." She sighed, unconsciously strumming the handle leading to her saké bottle. "Whatever the case, he's definitely feeling like the same old Naruto – with interest."

* * *

With his hands in his pockets, parted lips revealing his tongue pressed against his teeth, and his mind thoroughly delved into his thoughts, people couldn't help but stare. The few who saw him the day before knew something was different about him, but, now, he was striking chords in all who was present to witness it.

Yet, no one quite knew what it was about the Uzumaki that made him so..._striking_.

His overwhelming aura?

The utterly purposeful steps he took?

His suddenly resurfaced charm – with the latent air of mystery?

Naruto vaguely smiled to himself, finding a particular thought amusing, and allowed his feet to lead him to Ichiraku. When he arrived at the ramen shop, Teuchi had to do a double take, his final look fully taking in the blond.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked, concerned, as he took a seat.

"No..." the man said, a smile soon spreading across his features. "Not at all, my boy! I almost didn't recognize you with this good attitude."

Naruto tilted his head, biting his inner lip. "Was I really so different before?"

"You gotta understand, Naruto. You spent the first sixteen years of your life gracing us with loud antics and bright smiles."

"It was only a little while that it stopped."

Teuchi laughed. "Sorry, but it seems you spoiled us. So, what'll you have?"

"What's the special for the day?"

"Well..." The man coughed. "I only said that because I thought you would get the usual."

"I am," Naruto grinned. "I only asked to be polite."

Teuchi smiled genuinely, shaking his head, his heart swelling. "Glad to have you back."

*o0o0o0o*

Naruto walked down the street, trying to kill time. Somewhere between leaving the Hokage Tower and his second bowl of ramen, he realized he had accumulated a lot of money over the years, and he now decided to spend some of it. He stopped by an old dango shop and bought some high-priced dango.

They were disgusting.

Next was an ice cream stand where he order a cone with three scoops of chocolate. With the combination of ramen and bad dango, the frozen treat wasn't exactly appetizing.

He poured out the ice cream near an ant bed and ate the cone.

A small bakery caught his eye and, for the heck of it, he bought a bag of cookies that he didn't intend to eat any time soon. All in all, he managed to waste thirty minutes and decided he didn't _have_ to pretend with himself.

He turned around and made his way toward the Main Gates.

Still oblivious to the stares that had followed him since he left his apartment, Naruto wondered why he felt so good. On the inside, he felt light and slightly jittery. On the outside, it just felt _so good_ to be him. He ran a hand through his hair – making unsuspecting villagers swoon – and absently sent a particular, unintentionally sultry glance toward a group of passerbys, which resulted in the stumbling of feet and flustered gasps.

"You wanna tone down the sex appeal just a bit?"

Naruto stopped, turning, and noticed Kiba and Akamaru near a tree behind him. "Hey," he grinned. "Whatcha guys doin'?"

Kiba eyed him for a moment, sniffing the air. "Why do you smell so...different?"

"Sme...? Do I smell bad?"

"You smell...like you did a few years ago." He walked over to him, sniffing more intently. "Five years ago, to be exact."

Naruto watched him, a bit uneasy at his implication. "Do I? I don't know how to explain that then."

"Eh, it could just be all in my head." Kiba stopped in front of him, seemingly sizing him up. "But, tell me, what have you been up to these last few days?"

"Uh," he took a step back, "what's bothering you?"

Kiba didn't say anything for a long moment. It was then that Naruto noticed just how fatigued the Inuzuka looked and wondered what could have brought it on.

Kiba sighed, shaking his head. "I haven't been sleeping well," he admitted. "Which must explain why my sense of smell has been off."

"Oh – uh – yeah? What do you mean?"

"I think I'm catching Hinata's scent."

Naruto went rigid.

"But it doesn't really smell like her to begin with, so maybe I'm just imagining it." He looked at him pointedly. "But then I'm catching the scent on you. Kinda. It's all throwing me off."

"Oh... Well, why not ask Akamaru? His nose is more accurate, right?" And Naruto cringed as the words left his mouth because _why_ was he putting ideas in his head?

"He's in the same boat as me," Kiba explained, not noticing Naruto's turmoil. "We tried following the scent but it stops on one of the rooftops – if it's really there at all." He shrugged. "We could just be imagining it."

"Yeah... There really wouldn't be a reason for Hinata to be back after all this time."

Kiba raised a brow. "You sound so sure. Eh, but maybe you're right. I should just drop it." He turned, waving Akamaru to follow as he walked. "I'll be at Sakura's place."

Naruto watched him, becoming alert when the brunette stopped.

"But you would tell me if you saw her, wouldn't you?" Kiba muttered, not looking at him.

"Ah... Sakura?"

Kiba turned his head, fixing the blond with a threatening glare.

"I..." Naruto looked away briefly. "If Hinata returned to the village, yeah, I'd tell you."

"Under those conditions, huh?"

With no more words, the two went their separate ways.

* * *

He'd be lying if he denied his encounter with Kiba didn't dampen his mood. It never really crossed his mind to tell anyone about Hinata's appearance. It almost made him wonder if he would have told Sakura if Hinata herself had not requested the kunoichi.

But why _should_ he have to tell anyone?

She had made it clear that her stay was temporary, so her family and former team should be spared the fluctuation of emotions that he had experienced himself. Besides, if they had the chance to meet her, he was almost certain she would leave quicker than she intended, and, well... If she took the risk of coming all the way back here, maybe she _deserved_ to not be bothered by them.

And...maybe him?

He served his purpose, and, if he thought about it, she wouldn't have visited him at all had Sakura been home. If it wasn't for that minor mishap, he wouldn't have known she was here...

But...

All the possibilities didn't matter because he _did_ know, and things finally felt _normal_. He wasn't doing anything particularly wrong. He was sure he only kept coming back to keep Sakura company, so any other concern that was trying to burden him could be pushed to the side.

And it was.

When he made his way over to the cave, he was slightly surprised to see Hinata exiting – as though to meet him.

"Naruto," she greeted, walking over the less than durable foliage. "Nice to see you – again." Emphasis on 'again'.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, you just came on your own this time, so I was wondering if something happened."

"Ah – no. I thought I'd keep Sakura company, but I guess she hasn't come yet."

Hinata frowned slightly, and he was so sure she was skeptical of something he said. "Sakura already came this morning. She should be at the hospital now, but... Well, to be honest, I'm surprised you didn't know that."

He shrugged. "I haven't exactly been keeping up with everyone lately."

"No?" She frowned deeper. "Why's that?"

"Ya know-"

_Because you left me._

"-Hokage business."

Hinata became silent, eyes slightly wide, and took to looking at him in some state of surprise. As the seconds passed, Naruto's face gradually scrunched as his self-consciousness grew.

"Hi-"

"You're Hokage?" she asked.

"Hokage in training," he amended. "Yeah, it won't be official until next year. Maybe... Those old guys in charge of this stuff keep raving on and on about how they let it slide that Grandma Tsunade didn't have a husband 'cause she was, ya know, a little old, but they want me to at least... At least... Uh..."

"Get...married?" she offered, trying to fill in the blanks.

"Yeah... Yeah, married." He scrunched a brow, looking to the side. "I don't see what that has to do with ruling the village, though."

"I'm confused. Why not get married?"

He didn't answer her. He didn't _look_ at her. His eyes were drawn to the abundance of trees, and something inside him sparked in an almost painful jolt, the lingering effects ebbing along his nerves until he no longer knew what he felt. Slowly, he looked at her, his blue eyes dark and clouded. Her eyes were unaffected and still held confusion and curiosity; she obviously didn't notice a change.

"I'm sorry, what?" he said, cocking his head to the side, mind clearing.

"Why don't you just get married?"

"Who would I marry?"

She leaned back slightly, her confusion mounting. "Are... Aren't you... You're not dating Sakura?"

"What?" Now he was confused. "She has a boyfriend."

Hinata's head tilted downward. "Boyfriend? It's not you?"

"No it's not me. Why would you think it would be me?"

"I... Hm." She looked a way briefly, her lips puckering in thought. "That's...weird, Naruto." She looked back at him, silent for a few seconds, and decided to smile. "Glad to hear about you becoming Hokage, though."

He rolled his eyes, smiling himself. "Yeah, thanks."

"Well, if Sakura comes back today, I'll tell her you stopped by."

And he hadn't expected that. Watching her walk back toward the cave, he realized he expected to spend a good portion of his day here because, really, he had nothing else to do. He looked around for a moment, thinking.

"Kiba can smell you."

"Ki-" Hinata spun around. "Kiba? What do you mean?"

"I saw him before I came here. He says he's been smelling a scent that's kinda like yours."

Hinata didn't know what to say. One hand came up and she began to press her fingers to her collarbone, troubled. "Did he really say that?"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"Oh..." Another moment passed by in silence. "And... What did he say he would do about it?"

"You know, it'd be better if I start from the beginning."

"What's the beginning?"

"When you left."

"Ah... I don't want-"

"I have cookies," he said, lifting the bag. "How long has it been since you've had something sweet?"

She hesitated, her fingers strumming her shoulder. "What kind are they?"

"Chocolate."

"Chip?"

He frowned, lowering it. "No... Just chocolate."

"...One cookie, Naruto. _One_. So talk fast."

Amused, he laughed, rolling his eyes, and waved her over. "Yes, ma'am. Whatever you say."

* * *

_**That Evening**_

"You know you don't live here, right?"

Kiba and Keita looked at her, both sitting on the living room sofa.

"Dude," Kiba looked at the other brunette, "I think you just got dumped."

Keita blinked repeatedly, tears springing to his eyes.

And it begins.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me!" Keita wailed, flinging himself in the arms of the Inuzuka. "Sakura, I love you!"

"Dammit, woman!" Kiba fired dramatically, rubbing the back of the sobbing man. "Can't you see that he is hurting?! _Hurting!_"

"I gave her the best years of my life!"

"The _very_ best!"

"I cooked and cleaned!"

"He _slaved!_"

"I made sure to keep myself in shape!"

"He's not even a ninja!"

"I gave her my mind, body, and _soul_!"

"You! Took! _E__verything!_"

"Oh my god, stop," Sakura groaned, rubbing her temples and forcing away a smile. "It's always something with you guys."

Both men laughed, adjusting themselves on the sofa. Sakura stared at the nearly identical ways their teeth gleamed and the way their laughs were like echoes of each other.

It weirded her out sometimes.

"So, _Kiba_, what are you doing here? I can't afford to feed both you and _that_ one right there."

"Tck." Kiba jabbed a thumb at the man beside him. "You're not the only one who finds him interesting."

She huffed. "You guys are basically twins, so I can't even say I'm surprised."

"Which makes me wonder why you never decided to date _him_," Keita said.

Kiba and Sakura looked at each other in disgust.

"Don't ever be that stupid again," Kiba groaned, shaking himself. "She's lucky she got a guy like you, so don't make her upset because she couldn't get a true treasure. Not like she could if she tried."

"Eh, I'd say I'm the lucky one," Keita said, giving his girlfriend a seductive wink – or his best attempt.

"Eh, whatever."

"You both are exhausting," Sakura sighed, turning out the door. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"By the way!" Keita called. "I got a job working at the Yamanaka's shop!"

Sakura turned, eying him skeptically. "Ino's shop?"

"Yeah. It was the only place to hire me, really."

"Eh... You and Naruto get along, right? Why not just wait until he becomes Hokage so you can get a good job?"

"Because I don't want my first favor to him to be a job request."

Sakura shrugged. If she thought about it, she hadn't seen Naruto today. She wondered if he made it to his meeting with Tsunade at all. Moreover, thinking of Naruto made her think of Hinata, and Hinata always pulled her thoughts to Sasuke – and vis versa.

She debated with herself before ultimately sighing.

"I'm going out," she said.

"You just got home."

"Yeah, but I forgot to check up on one of my patients."

* * *

"It wasn't Hanabi?" Hinata gasped.

Naruto shook his head, offering her another cookie. "Your clan hasn't mingled much with the village, but I remember the announcement when Neji took over."

"Neji did..." She nibbled on the treat. "And marriage?"

"Is Neji married? No idea."

"Wow... Neji... Do you know what happened to Hanabi then?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's very, _very_ rare to see anyone from your clan these days."

"I see... And you said Kiba and Sakura are close friends now?"

"I said Kiba is close friends with her boyfriend, so the two are kinda friends by default. Heh, but you should see this guy. He's so much like Kiba it's a little... It's just weird." Naruto noticed she was almost done with her cookie and reached in the bag to retrieve another. "Oh... All gone."

Hinata jolted. "I ate them all?"

"Huh. Looks like you did." He shot her a grin. "All twelve? You must have been hungry."

Her cheeks tinted, hands flying to cover her mouth. "I am so sorry. Why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged. "Too busy talking."

Hinata looked around, the sound of chirping birds alerting her to the giant shift in time. She jumped to her feet, realizing she had gotten distracted.

Naruto stood as well. "What's wrong?"

"That sound." She looked to the cave. A bright, cackling light was illuminating the dark space. "Sasuke!"

She ran inside, Naruto ready to follow her.

"Naruto."

He turned just as Sakura landed behind him. "Sakura."

She was about to speak but looked in the cave when she realized the noise she heard was close. "What happened?!"

Naruto had no time to answer because Sakura darted inside. He followed quickly behind and saw Hinata kneeling next to Sasuke, holding his left arm down as a particularly large, extremely heat inducing Chidori was gathered in his palm. The Hyuuga was engulfed in the attack.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled, but was denied a chance to help as Sakura stopped him from getting closer.

"Just wait until it passes!" Sakura yelled to her. "Hinata, you can't do it now!"

"Yes I can!" she yelled back, the pain evident in her voice. Her Byakugan was activated, and she struggled to gather chakra of her own into her hand. Deciding her only option was to fight through the pain, she began to feverishly block the Uchiha's tenketsu points. Slowly, the Chidori tapered off, stopping completely. Hinata huffed, Byakugan still activated, and looked him over carefully.

Sakura quickly approached, immediately drawn to the burns around the Hyuuga's arms and a few on her face.

"I wasn't paying attention," Hinata said, wincing at her injuries. "I got distracted."

"Just be still." Sakura placed her hands over Hinata's arms, beginning to heal her. "I won't have much energy to heal him after this."

"Then just-"

"I'm _not_ just going to let you sleep out here with fresh burns. Sasuke can wait."

"What was that?" Naruto asked, looking over the Uchiha who was, in fact, unconscious. "How did..._that_ even happen?"

"He's been forming attacks in his sleep," Sakura muttered. "It wasn't _this_ bad this morning, though."

"He's getting better," Hinata smiled half-heartedly. "He does this a lot when we move to a new place."

"That's not healthy," Sakura snapped. "For either of you. He could seriously hurt someone."

"I'm usually there to stop it before it starts," Hinata said. "But...like I said, I got distracted."

"Yeah," Sakura muttered. "I noticed."

*o0o0o0o*

When Sakura was done healing Hinata, she and Naruto left the dark-haired adults for the night. For many reasons, she was not pleased with today – though most of it had to do with the hospital.

"He's going to be better soon," she mentioned as they walked back to the gates.

"Is he," Naruto said, not much emotion on his part.

"She's really going to need to watch him until he wakes up, so she can't get distracted like she did today."

"It was an accident."

"Naruto..." Sakura had to find her words. "You got your closure, right? You're over her?"

He huffed. "I already told you."

"So if that's the case, it's best if you stop going there."

"We weren't doing anything wrong."

"It's just not...safe. For any of you. Things with you are starting to fall back into place, but if you keep going around her-"

"_Nothing_ is going to happen, Sakura. Things are different-"

"And she's different-"

"Yeah, I've noticed."

Sakura stopped walking, looking him dead on. "Maybe I've lost my right to say this, but I know you, Naruto. You think you're in control of this situation, but you're not. Trust me, _you're not_."

"Maybe you _have_ lost your right to say that because I'm telling you _I'm fine_. Talking to her isn't-"

"Why talk to _her_? Why not talk to the friends that will still be here in two weeks? Talk to the friends that have been waiting for you to get better. Don't try to get close to her because she's just going to leave you again."

"Well, maybe it's different this time! If she's different, and I'm different, maybe it won't end that way!"

"Do you hear yourself?! Just what do you think is going to happen between the both of you!"

"We can-!" He stopped himself – _forced_ himself to stop. What did he think would happen? He wasn't trying to make anything happen, so maybe _he_ wasn't trying to start it. Maybe he was hoping things would...

That maybe...

He let out a sound of frustration, storming off and leaving Sakura behind.

It had started off as such a good day.

* * *

Hinata sat in the darkness of the cave. She had put out the fire because she didn't need it, and it was far too warm for it anyway. With a makeshift fan made out of leaves, she fanned the unconscious Uchiha and made sure to catch every movement he made.

It was well into the night when she began to doze off. When Sasuke shifted, she jerked, activating her Byakugan, ready to spring into action.

"Hinata..."

Her Byakugan stopped, eyes squinting as though to bring back that sleep riddled voice.

"Where are we?"


End file.
